


Tell Me About It

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve参加了一个他的下属士兵们想出来的“最佳伴侣”竞赛。</p><p>或者是</p><p>五次Steve告诉他们关于Bucky的事，一次他们终于亲眼见到他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067898) by [FallOutStucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky). 



 

Steve在Sam进帐篷的时候把目光从手里的文件上抬了起来。他的朋友双臂抱着胸，不怎么赞同地摇了摇头：“来吧，Rogers，休息休息，和我们去篝火边坐坐。好好享受一下和队员们在一起的最后时光。”

Steve轻笑起来：“还剩两个月了哈？我可不会说我会想念这段时光。”

“哦，拜托，Steve。也许不会想念这片沙漠，或是那些枪声，但是那些人呢？难道一点儿也不会怀念吗？我肯定会想他们的，要不是他们，我肯定要再一次昏过去的。”

“也许吧。”Steve承认。几个月前，他在解救了200多名囚犯后获得了一枚荣誉勋章，然后就有了去给Fury总统做私人保镖的机会。他当然想都不想就接受了，因为这意味着他可以回华盛顿了，不会再离开，意味着他终于可以再次和自己的家人团聚了。

他现在剩下的唯一工作，就是在他和他的下属们飞回国之前选出一个人来接替他成为上尉。所以这也是为什么他会在他们在外面享乐的时候坐在这密不透风的帐篷里翻看他们资料的原因。

“好吧，我猜明天再继续应该也没什么关系......”

“太棒了！”Sam兴奋地叫了起来，“带上你的椅子，Stark抢走了最后一把。”他在低头从防水帆布门帘下出去时加了一句。

Steve摇了摇头，合上了手上的文件。好吧，他绝对会想念他们的。他把那堆文件放回到桌子抽屉里，从另一个抽屉里拿出了一本书站了起来，拿起他的椅子跟Sam走了出去。

那边已经有九个人围坐着篝火边了。有Sam，他的副官，他和Rhodey，Maria和Clint正坐在一起；Clint是他们的狙击手，他正看着他们在玩牌，一边评论他们的表现。在他们旁边坐着Tony，要说他是士兵，还不如说是武器专家，他正和Thor热火朝天地不知道在讨论些什么，篝火的另一边坐着Bruce，Phil和Sharon，他们在悠闲地聊着天，喝着茶。

Steve在Clint身边坐了下来，开始看那本他带过来的书，不怎么想打断任何人。

他大概才读了十页就被Thor和Tony的讨论打断了。Sam也参与了进去，试着阻止他们杀掉对方。

“嘿，队长，你呢？”Tony问道。

Steve困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉，什么？”

“我们正在讨论.......那个，谁的另一半是最棒的。Wilson建议我们对此进行群体讨论，让我们这里的单身人士们来决定谁赢。”

Steve点了点头，仍旧不是很明白Tony到底想说什么。

“那么，你在国内有什么人在等着你吗？”

哦。“是的，其实我已经结婚了。”Steve说。

Stark吹了声口哨：“好吧，听听。竟然有人可以俘获我们大名鼎鼎的美国队长。这到底是怎么做到的？”

“啊哈，”Sam插了进来，“如果我们真的要这么做，那我们就该好好地做。”

Thor在椅子上扭动了一下，换了个姿势坐的更舒服些：“好的，那你想怎么来？”

“这个嘛，”Maria说，“我们这些单身的大兵们（single soldiers）......”

“头韵押的真好啊，Hill。”

“闭嘴吧，Stark。我们会就你们的另一半问你们一些问题，我建议我们要分析你们的回答。”

Rhodey继续道：“两个月后，等我们回去的时候，他们会去机场接你们，我们就能见到本人了，那时候我们再选出最终赢家。”

Thor点了点头：“好的，听起来不错。”

“我们都能参加吗？”Clint问。

“你有另一半吗？有？那么你就可以参加了。”

Clint，Thor和Tony都抬高声音宣布自己要参赛，迫不及待要在这个愚蠢的比赛中一争高下。

现在所有的目光都集中在了Steve身上。

他皱了皱眉头，这可真是够蠢的，而且一点儿意义都没有，但他有什么好输的呢？

“好吧，好的。”他说。

“耶！”Tony叫了起来，“现在已经有最基础的规定了，那我们的奖品是什么？”

“为什么什么东西到了你这里都要和钱扯在一起呢，Stark？”Bruce摇了摇头。

Tony只是耸了耸肩。

“这样怎么样：输的那些人负责承担赢家和他的甜心来一次约会之夜。”Sharon建议说。

“好的，可以。”Thor和Clint表示同意。Tony看上去并不是很满意，但也没有开口反对，Steve想起了自己那个“我没什么好输”的态度。但他可不是那种会临阵退缩的人。

所以他们四个人相互握了握手，比赛就这么定了。他们同意给剩下的五个人一天时间来想问题，Steve就又回到他的帐篷里去了，再次反思了一下自己到底是搅和进什么里面去了。

这就是Steve的一个毛病，他永远也不知道什么该闭嘴。这个毛病总是会让他陷入像这样的境地里，但这也让他很年轻就获得了美国陆军上尉的头衔。三年后他就被指派去领导了一个由整个军队中最好的士兵组成的队伍。他们不参加常规的军事项目，主要工作是完成一些特殊任务。在过去的两年里，他们在进行一项高级机密的卧底任务，为了逮捕一群恐怖分子，现在，这项工作差不多要完成了，他们终于可以回家去了。和他们的家人团聚。

当然事情没那么简单结束。

 

•••

结果他们在第二天吃晚饭的时候就向Steve还有其他几个人提了几个问题，他们想出了好些分门别类的问题。Steve正在往嘴里塞冷冰冰的豆子和索然无味的腊肠，其他人就过来和Thor，Clint和他坐在了一张桌子上。

“好了，”Tony叫了起来，“读一下第一个问题吧，美国兵。”

Steve把脸埋在手心里。Sam从口袋里拿出一张纸，摊平了它。纸上潦草地写着一些字。在他边上的Sharon手上也有一张空白纸，她的手里拿着一支笔，准备记录他们的回答。

Sam清了清嗓子。

“这其实不算问题，那么：她们几岁，在我们看到她们本人之前，给我们描述一下她们的长相。用三个词来形容一下他们的特点。所以你们要谨慎选择用词。”

Tony先开口了。

“嗯哼，Pepper......”

“Tony，我们说了不准说出真实姓名！”Rhodey不满地压低声音叫道。

“这是昵称，你们冷静一点，好吧。她29岁，有一个俏皮的小鼻子，柔软的红偏金头发，还有我见过的最睿智的眼睛。”

下一个是Thor。

“她31岁，很娇小，非常聪明，有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。”

然后是Clint。

“26岁。火红的头发，有着恶魔般的笑容，她看起来可以干掉你，她实际上也确实可以干掉你。”

Clint带着敬畏的神情盯着墙壁，想着他那神秘的女孩。

Sharon咽了咽口水：“该死的，Barton，你到底从哪找到这么个女孩的？”

“停！这是另一个问题了。Steve，该你了。”Sam冲他点了点头。

他想了一会儿，开口道：

“29岁。挺高的，深色短发，有一双灰蓝色的眼睛。”跟其他人比起来，他的描述挺无聊的，但他才不在乎呢。

Sam继续下一个问题。

“关系状态。我们的意思是说你们在一起多久了，有没有住在一起，有没有孩子。”Bruce把下一个问题读了出来。

他们继续以之前的顺序进行回答。

“我们认识有......”Tony想了一会儿，“六年了，在一起快三年，同居两年。据我所知，没有孩子和宠物。”

Thor带着自豪的笑容开口回答：

“我们在学校里认识的，然后就开始约会，七年前结的婚。我们有两个孩子，Erik五岁，Ilvy三岁。”

Sharon点了点头，把答案记了下来，等着Clint回答。

“我们从2012年就住在一起了，到现在订婚有一年了。我们打算等我一回去就结婚。我们有一只狗，叫Lucky，还有两只猫，Sasha和Misha。”

在他们讲话的时候，Steve收到了将军的信息，于是他在起身准备离开的时候抛出了自己的回答。

“抱歉，使命召唤，但是，嗯哼......我们在一起十二年了，结婚八年。有一个女儿，Charlie，好吧，是Charlotte，她今年六岁，还有一只狗叫Winter。很显然我们住在一起。回见！”

Steve把他的盘子放到一边就走了，完全不理会其他人的反应。他真希望自己当初没有参与这个愚蠢的比赛。他的私人生活本来就不应用来和他的下属们讨论。他当然信任他们，他只是不喜欢任何因此而来的注意而已。

 

•••

等到下一回他不得不这么做的时候，已经是一个半星期以后了，Steve、Clint、Tony和Sam在一个离基地稍微远一点的地方射击锡罐打发时间，等着其他命令。

他们今天要回答的问题是关于工作的。Clint不肯说，Sam甚至先告诉了他们其他两个人的答案，那是Rhodey和Phil在吃早饭的时候搞到的。

原来Tony的女朋友是他父亲公司的CEO，Thor的妻子是一位天体物理学家，她在工作之外，在孩子们的父亲长期不在的情况下，在他们的保姆，一个叫Darcy的女孩，和Thor弟弟的帮助下带大了两个孩子。

Clint的回答一如既往地令人感到兴奋。

“她为政府工作，是安全部门主管。马上就是Steve的上司了，我猜。”他坏笑了一下，这引起了Steve的注意，他的表情因为这个想法抽动了一下，那些女孩子们所取得的人生成就。他对她们致以最崇高的敬意。对他来说，特别有趣的是他将有机会更加了解Clint未来的妻子。也许这样一来，他可以至少和他们中的两位保持联系，鉴于Sam退伍之后会到退伍军人事务部担任顾问。

“所以你的甜心是干什么的？”Sam在Clint说完之后问他。

但是，好吧，Steve没有理由不自傲一下，

“综合格斗世界级冠军，兼业余模特。我们有个武术自卫术学校，在华盛顿。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛。

“我的老天爷啊，Rogers。我竟然还误会你是个老处男，不，你甚至还搞定了一个运动员兼模特？”

他耸了耸肩：“那你以为是谁教会我怎么在这里生存下来的？我这些技能也不是从天上掉下来的。”

他对准了锡罐，射出一发子弹，把它弹进了沙漠里。他靠在木栅栏上，脸上挂上了和Clint之前一样得意洋洋的坏笑。

Sam赞赏地点了点头，坐回到露营椅上，扔给Clint一个锡罐，让他把它放到台子上，开始记录他们的回答。

 

•••

当Steve排在Sam的后面讲电话时，Sam正在和管餐饮的女士讨价还价，请她多给他一盘烤起司三明治，这可是这里唯一美味的食物。Steve只是心不在焉地冲Sam点了点头。这完全能理解，鉴于每个人都只有十分钟的安全线路通话时间。

Sam从没见过这个金发上尉露出像现在这样灿烂的笑容。那是纯粹开心的笑容。Steve一定在跟他的妻子和/或女儿讲电话。

“好的，晚安甜心......是的，只要再过两个星期......或者说16天，我就可以给你一个真正的晚安吻了，不管你想让我亲在哪。”

他从柜子上拿了一个盘子，继续说道。

“我更爱你。再见甜心。”他暂停了一下，显然电话那头换了个人，“嗨，是的，我也是。是这样的吗？哈？”他调笑地问道。

Steve都没看自己往盘子里加了些什么菜，他的全部注意力都在这通电话上。

“是的，宝贝，我知道。真的吗？那可真棒！”

他弄翻了一瓶水，Sam替他接住了，把它重新放回到托盘上。

Steve感激地冲他点了点头。“谢了兄弟。不......我正在吃中饭，但现在不打就打不了了......是的......是的，我也是。”

他的脸上露出了既难过又坚毅的表情。

“嘿，别这样。我会安然无恙的。一切都会好起来的。还记得我很多年前是怎么跟你承诺的吗？......是的，这绝对不是......是的，我也想你......我爱你，比世界上任何东西都爱，别忘了这个。”

他挂掉了电话，怔怔地看着它。然后像是刚刚才意识到Sam正站在他身边看着他。

“我很抱歉......”他说，但是Sam马上打断了他。

“不，这完全没什么的。我妈妈也是一样，总是担心个不停，因为我坐立不安。我猜这很常见。当我告诉她这是我最后一个任务的时候，她在客厅又蹦又跳，告诉她教堂里的所有人说她的祷告奏效了。”

Steve点了点头：“是啊，只是，你知道的，我们两个人，我们在一起经历了那么多，但我现在却在这里，完全以自我为中心，每天都在冒着生命危险......”

“嘿，别这样。为了其他那么多人的福祉每天冒着生命危险可绝对不是以自我为中心，你知道的。”

Steve吐出一声大笑，从柜子上拿了一片面包。

“是啊，但我还是很庆幸这是最后一次了。下次再让自己陷入危险的时候，我起码是在家里。”

 

•••

下一次的拷问时间恰巧是他们最后一个星期的开端。

那天一整天都在下雨，Steve，Sam，Phil和Maria，他们这几个职衔较高的得坐一整天完成战略报告，回答数不清的问题，再次重复他们这个任务的所有细节。

等他们终于回到营地后，Sam给他们热了一下中午的炖菜，他们坐在Steve的帐篷里，那个除了厨房之外唯一温暖又干燥的地方，解决了晚饭。

今天晚上的问题还算容易，Steve甚至有点喜欢他们的谈话了。

从他们另一半的爱好，（Tony的是网球和阅读，Thor的是下厨和登山），到谁负责做饭（Clint和Steve在家里负责做饭，这换来男孩子们的几阵笑声和玩笑，女孩子们则是赞赏地点了点头），到他们之间谁先迈出的第一步（结果除了Tony，他们其他几个都不是先出手的那个）。

然后Phil念了一下今天最后的问题，Steve几乎一下就被他的速溶咖啡呛到了。

“你们有过的最奇怪的性爱地点？”

“搞什么？”Phil自己都惊呼出声。

“嗯哼，想让你们知道一下，这个问题可不是我们写的。”Sharon试着为自己辩解。

所有目光都集中在了躺在地上的Tony身上，他正在和Rhodey，出乎他们的意料，大笑着，他们到现在已经喝了好几罐啤酒了。

“我们先说清楚，”Sam坚持道，边说边举起手，“你们没必要回答这个。”

“不，不行......”Tony在大笑和喘气之间挣扎着叫道，“你们把它读出来了，现在我们必须得回答。”

其他人试着跟他争辩，但Tony已经开始不管不顾地回答起来。

“我们曾经在我爸爸的桌子上做过！”他自豪地宣布道。Bruce不赞同地摇了摇头，说出了其他人的心声。

“该死的上帝，Stark。这不是奇怪的地方，这是恶心的地方。”

“但是我......”

“好了，我们就按你这个回答来打分了！”

Tony放弃了，接下去是Thor。

那个金发大个子耸了耸肩：“我不知道。我猜我们还挺无趣的。我们的孩子都这么大了，我们只要能抽出时间就已经很高兴了。没有什么奇怪的地点。除非把我们在后院小棚屋里的那一次也算上，我猜。”

Clint在Rhodey写下Thor的回答时打开了一瓶威士忌，他抿了一口，张开嘴巴。Steve从认识他起第一次看到他脸红。

“我不觉得我可以老实回答问题，她一定有办法知道并杀了我的。”

在这一刻，他们都意识到，虽然他们其实还不认识Clint的未婚妻，但每个人都在心底暗暗地害怕她。

接下来脸红的是Steve。

他接过Phil递给他的威士忌，大口喝了下去。但这无助于他越来越红的脸颊和他的尴尬与羞耻。

“好吧，有一次我们去了布鲁克林的一个画廊，哦，上帝，为什么我要跟你们说这个？好吧，一开始我们在那里的厕所亲热了一下。Tony闭嘴，我还没说完。我们没有意识到时间，结果他们把我们关在了里面，所以......是的，我们算是在一个，或者三个展品前做过了。还有玻璃窗户前。”

他的脸颊肯定可以和番茄相媲美了。他又喝了一口威士忌，慢吞吞地抬头看向他的朋友们。

Tony的下巴都要掉下来了。“我的上帝......四次.......一晚上......”他自言自语地嘟囔着。

Maria贼兮兮地笑了起来。

“听听，队长啊，队长，队长，你绝对赢得了我的尊敬。这个比赛貌似展现了你让我们谁都没有预料到的一面。”

没错，所以这也是Steve不应该参加的原因之一。

 

•••

他们现在的心情很愉快，同时也有些惆怅。这是他们最后一个晚上了。他们等下还要去跟他们中的两位伙伴告别。

没错，Steve当然会想念他们，但他现在心里想的唯一一件事，就是只要再过一天不到的时间，他就可以再次和他的家人们在一起了。

他一直到昨天才最终决定让谁接替他的位置，并在今天早上向他的下属们宣布了这个决定。他的第一人选本应该是Sam，但鉴于他也要退伍了，他最后选了Phil，他相信他一定可以管理好这帮白痴的，他会做的比他都好。Steve很确定在告诉他再过决定的时候，那个比他年长的男人眼里闪烁着泪光，他很确信自己做了正确的选择。

所以他们现在最后一次围坐在篝火旁，Maria一开口，Steve就知道她要说什么了。

“好了，大家，明天就是我们做出最后决定的时候了，但在此之前，我们还有一个最后的机会可以增加你们的胜算。”

Sam在Maria继续之前在一个空桶上来了一个假鼓点表演。

“我们最后的问题是：你们是怎么认识的？”

上帝啊，Steve就知道会有这个的，他最不想做的就是再重头到尾讲一遍他们的故事。但是在他想出任何借口之前，Tony已经开口了。

“哦，该死的，我们的相遇一点儿也不浪漫也不悲剧！”

“本来就是这样的，Stark，这是现实生活，不是什么浪漫喜剧，把你的脑袋从屁股里拔出来吧！”Rhodey叫道。

Tony大笑了起来：“好吧，正像我跟你说的那样，她是我爸爸的员工。她一开始是他的私人助理，在大学毕业后为他开发武器。我们认识了，然后慢慢喜欢上对方，最后相爱了。故事讲完了。”

Thor隆隆的笑声吓了他们一跳。

“好吧，你们都不觉得这很有趣吗？我们会认识是因为我的妻子开车撞到了我。等我出院后，她约了我去喝咖啡，剩下的你们都知道了。”

“拜托，”Sharon说，“这其实挺浪漫的。”Thor只是耸了耸肩，Clint开始讲他的故事。

“我们相遇在六年前一个布达佩斯的任务上。”然后Steve就知道了，这不是一般的故事。

“我和我的搭档Kate正在执行一个机密任务，保护某个欧洲外使。在活动的前一天，我们得向他的安全主管汇报。我们在那个会议室等了差不多两个小时，然后她就进来了，穿着作战服，浑身都是血。见到她的那一瞬间，我就已经不是我了。好吧，长话短说，我在她面前出了几次丑，她打断了我的鼻子、我的手，两次把我弄昏过去，但她最后还是答应了和我约会。这是她做过的最棒的决定。”

“如果你这么觉得的话.......”Tony挤出这么一句话，其他人则是坐在那里摇着头。

“但她从来没告诉我为什么她那个时候会浑身是血。”Clint说，心不在焉地笑着。

Steve咽了咽口水。这个女人要成为他的上司了。

“好了，大男孩，”Sharon跟他说，“你很荣幸成为跟我们讲最后一个故事的人，好好干。”

虽然他其实并不怎么情愿，Steve还是开口了。

“我们从小就认识对方了，我们在同一条街道一起长大。我不知道自己是从什么时候起意识到我坠入了爱河，但我意识到了，我以为这将会是一场单恋。不管怎么说，我们只是朋友，当然是最好的那种。仅止于此。但现在想想，该来的总会来，你们懂得？我们两个人总是混在一起，形影不离。在我们的父母在我们成年之前去世后，我们就是对方仅剩的了。到了18岁的时候，我意识到，如果我还想再次开心起来的话，我必须得去坦白我的感情。我相信我们的友谊坚固到足以面对这个。那时候我们住在布鲁克林的两头，我的叔叔在我妈妈去世后收留了我，所以我们想在中间点见面。我一直等了一个小时才听说了有火车相撞......”

Steve困难地吞咽了一下，想起这段往事让他的眼眶湿润起来。

“如果你不想的话，可以不用继续讲。”Sam拍了拍他的手臂。

金发男人摇了摇头。

“不，不，没关系的。”

“发生了什么？”Tony一如既往地没耐心。

“脑震荡导致的三天昏迷，还断了一根手臂。乍一看没有什么太严重的。但是醒过来后......”

他深深吸了一口气，继续说道：

“你们能想象那种感觉吗，当你的挚爱，那个对你来说比什么都重要的人，就那么看着你的眼睛，却不认识你？为了你们好，我希望你们永远也不会有机会体验到。那就好像一部分的你死去了。医生们几乎用了他们知道的所有办法，但没有一种奏效，那快把我逼疯了。”

“但你们现在已经结婚了，对吧？所以肯定有办法。”Clint看上去丧气极了。

“是的，时间和大把大把的精力。但我们还是做到了。我猜这让我们两个人变得更亲近了，我们从没像现在这样幸福过。”

他微笑着，想到等他回家后，他们就再也不用分开了。

“但从此以后，我们谁都没再坐过火车了。”

这句话引来了一些笑声，甚至还驱散了一些沉郁的气氛。

 

•••

第二天早上上飞机的时候，Steve累坏了。他昨天晚上根本睡不着，十年来第一次梦到了那次的意外。他在Sam身边一屁股坐了下来，离正在逼迫Maria宣布结果的Tony远远的。Steve很确定她会在飞机起飞前把他们都干掉的。

他感激地吞下一片从Thor那里拿来的安眠药，闭上了眼睛。在还有半小时就抵达华盛顿之前，他的眼睛都没睁开过。Sharon告诉他，他在飞机上的沉睡让他错过了Rhodey和Bruce联合把Tony锁进厕所里达半个小时之久的闹剧。

Steve笑了起来，但不是很在乎。他饿死了，等不及要和他的家人汇合。他的女儿没有来机场接他，她得去上课，虽然他那两个固执的棕发宝贝都想说服他改变主意，他还是坚持她得去学校。

他站了起来去换掉军装，他的伙伴们都已经换好了。他知道他不需要惊艳什么人，但在经历了一年半的分离后，他想在他的挚爱面前展现他最好的样子。

所以他换上了一件白色V领衫，一条穿旧的牛仔裤和一件深蓝色开衫回到了座位上。

一分钟后，飞行员宣布他们已经抵达了华盛顿，他们都系好了安全带。

Clint凑近他道：

“我觉得Thor和Tony可能并不会赞同我，但我真的不是很在乎那个该死的比赛，我只是很高兴可以再次见到我的女孩了，我太想她了。”

Steve笑着点了点头，他完全明白Clint的感受。然后狙击手瞪大了眼睛。

“拜托请别告诉她我说她是我的女孩！她棒极了，我很爱她，但她也让我有点害怕。你会喜欢她的，我很确定。只要能取得她的信任，她会为你移山填海的。”

“听起来真是一个很棒的女孩。我很高兴将有机会认识她。”Steve说，在他还没来得及再说些什么之前，飞机停了下来，向他们宣告航程的结束。

他们花了一个多小时才终于、终于拿上行李一起向等候大厅走去。

Steve觉得自己就像是要过圣诞的孩子，Tony则一直喋喋不休地表示他很确定他会赢。

Sam在他每次问他现在谁领先的时候都只是耸耸肩作为回答。

他们穿过了玻璃门，Steve抬头在人群中搜寻着。

Sam抬头看他，有爱地摇了摇头。他的朋友看起来就像一个刚坠入爱河的青少年。

一开始，他的目光被一个穿着黑色皮衣，围着浅蓝色围巾的娇小红发女郎吸引了。她举着一块写着“废物鸟人”的牌子，上面还画了几个小小的爱心。当他看向她的脸，他就明白了Clint说的‘恶魔般的笑容’是什么意思了。她看上去冷酷又不容易亲近，但一看到Clint，她的眼睛就亮了起来，她扔掉了那块牌子，朝他跑了过来。

Clint扔下行李，接住了她，她用双腿缠住他，热情地跟他吻了起来。

“我很高兴你回来了，白痴。”她喃喃道。

Clint轻笑起来：“我也爱你，Tasha。”

他认出的下一个人是Tony朝她走过去的高个子女孩。她穿着一套白色商务套装，正在和一个穿着西装的结实男人讲话。当Tony看到她时，他闭上了嘴巴，这是在过去十四个小时里都没有发生过的事。她笑了起来，上前亲吻他。

然后用手里的包打了一下他的肩膀。

“我希望你有一个很好的理由让我来华盛顿接你，而不是直接回纽约去。”

Tony兴奋地点了点头，开始给她讲来龙去脉，这让他又挨了几下来自他女朋友的暴击。

那两打人里面谁是Thor的另一半显而易见。一个有着浅茶色头发的小个子女人正抱着一个小女孩，那小女孩看上去像是累坏了，但她一看到她的爸爸，就开始挣脱她妈妈的怀抱。Thor把她抱了过来，抱着她转了一圈，然后把他的妻子和儿子也抱了起来。用他那双巨大的手臂把他们三个都挤进了自己的怀抱。

Sharon在他旁边正和她的姐姐Peggy拥抱，Sam冲他的妈妈挥了挥手，其他人则在查看自己的机票，好确定他们什么时候要去转机。

他看向Steve，后者还在环顾着找他的妻子。他看上去像一只走丢的小狗，就一个人站在他那些已经和各自的家人团聚的伙伴们中间。

Sam一边等他的妈妈过来，一边拍了拍Steve的后背。

“别担心，我们才刚到。还有很多时间。”

Steve点了点头，但看上去并没有冷静多少。他只是那么盯着大门，忽略了所有身边的人和事。作为好朋友，Sam也开始和他一起盯着大门看。

门开了，Steve的呼吸一紧，但进来的只是一对老夫妻。然后是一个金头发女孩。又过了好几分钟，Steve终于低下头，扭开脸去。

Sam拥抱了他的妈妈，向她再次保证，没错，这真的是她最后一次需要担心他有可能回不来了，然后Tony和其他人就围了过来。

他的女朋友Pepper为他的行为道了一千次歉，Thor的妻子Jane和Bruce一见如故，两个人马上聊得火热。

Clint的女朋友Natasha直直朝他们走来，朝Steve的肩膀锤了一拳。金发男人不解地低头看向她。

“那么你就是大名鼎鼎的美国队长？不过从现在起也不怎么重要了，鉴于我是你的老大。”然后她就笑了起来，Sam开始喜欢她了。

“但对我来说重要的是，你把这个白痴完完整整地带回来给我了。谢谢你。”

Steve终于第一次把注意力集中在什么其他人身上，他点了点头。

过了一会儿，他终于不再每次门一开就抬头去看了，但现在换成Sam这么做了。因为这一次，门不仅仅被打开了，它们是被撞开的，被撞到了墙上。

但进来的仍然不是Steve的妻子。进来的是一个年轻男子，跟他们差不多大。一个很英俊的男人，他留着深色的短发，衣服下是精瘦健美的身躯。他看上去就好像是从GQ杂志封面上走下来的男人，不属于这个破破烂烂的机场等候大厅，他穿着黑色的紧身牛仔裤和紧身灰色亨利衫。他低头眯着眼睛看向手里的一小张纸片，好像看得不怎么清楚。

Sam扭过脑袋，没再去关注那个男人了。

Steve轻轻甩了甩脑袋。一阵惊慌的情绪闪过他的全身，车祸的画面和医院的回忆在他眼前闪现。他深深吸了一口气，想让自己冷静下来。Sam说的没错，他们才刚到呢，还没到他应该开始担心的时间。

这说起来容易，在他身边所有的朋友都已经和家人团聚的现在，做起来却没那么容易。

他在Tony过来跟他们说起那个比赛的时候皱起了眉头。很快，其他人也跟了上来，开始互相介绍自己的家人。Steve有礼貌地跟他们握手、寒暄，但他的心思根本就不在这。直到Clint的女朋友Natasha开始和他讲话，他才放松了一点点。

然后他听到一个低沉的、温暖的声音在叫他。一个他不管在哪，都可以从千万人中辨别得出的声音。

“Steve！”

他猛地转过头，差不多两年内第一次，再一次看到了他的挚爱，他的丈夫，他的Bucky。Bucky朝他们跑了过来，Steve穿过Bruce身边朝他跑去。两个人在中间撞在了一起，Steve用双臂圈住Bucky，Bucky把脸埋在了金发男人的颈窝里。

“我好想你，太想你了。”他喃喃地不停重复着。

“我在这了。我哪里都不去了。”Steve也低声喃喃道。

然后他拉起Bucky的脸，把他们的额头贴在了一起，终于再次看进那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里。

也许是因为远距离，也许是因为他们分别了太久，或者只是因为对方是Bucky，但Steve很确定现在这个吻是他有过的最棒的吻。

Bucky抱紧了他，让两个人的下半身和嘴唇牢牢地黏在一起，紧到就好像想合为一体一样。Steve不在乎他的朋友们会怎么想。他现在唯一在乎的只有Bucky。

在Steve和GQ封面男几乎要干柴烈火地干起来的时候，Sam看向他的伙伴们，大部分人的下巴都快要掉下来了，就好像他们目睹了耶稣的回归，剩下的一小部分人，像Thor，Clint和他自己就只是微笑着，平复了一下那么一点点的惊吓。而他们的家人只是很疑惑地看着他们。

又过了好几秒，他们终于分开了，Steve转过身，一只手臂仍环着那个男人的后背。

那个棕发男子用手把头发往后拨了拨，有些羞涩地笑着看向他们。

“大家，”Steve说，声音里的洋洋自得根本掩盖不住，“这是Bucky。”

Pepper把Tony的嘴巴合上了。Maria是第一个恢复讲话能力的人。

“等等，等一下，等等，所以你是男人？”

“是的？为什么我......？”他停下来冲Steve皱起眉毛，松开自己的手臂，把它贴上他的臀部。

“上帝啊，Rogers，你怎么能搞成这样？”他摇着头，但是蓝眼睛里宠溺的光亮出卖了他。

“你这个该死的混球。我甚至都不感到惊讶。你和他们做了多久的朋友？差不多两年了吧？但是他们一直以为我是个女孩？”

Rhodey打断了他，举起一只手为他们的，现在是前任，上尉辩解。

“说实话，两个月之前我们甚至都不知道你的存在。”

Bucky深深吸了一口气，掐了掐Steve的脸。

“在我们一起经历了那么多之后，Stevie？你竟然完全没有提到我？一次也没有？”

Steve耸了耸肩，他的脸有些红：“就是不知怎么地一直没机会提。我们之前也不知道Natasha的存在！”

那女孩会意地点了点头。

“没错，我对此也完全不感到意外。”

Tony再次哪壶不开提哪壶，让大家开始抓狂。

“好了，再经历过那么多麻烦后，到底谁赢了？”

大家发出恼怒的呻吟，Sharon看上去要用自己的包去打他的脸了。

“什么比赛？”Bucky和Natasha异口同声地问道。Clint赶紧摇了摇头，Bucky则把他的脑袋靠在Steve的肩膀上，把他搂得更紧了，抬头有些好奇地微笑看着他，Steve发现自己一点儿也不在乎那个该死的比赛到底是谁赢了。

 

 

END

 


End file.
